S'adonner aux vices
by Kyouyimina
Summary: (Mais moins qu'on ne le croit) Petite introspection d'Allen sur sa situation présente. A savoir : entre les bras de deux Noah. Ce qui l'y a poussé ? Un coup de pouce du Destin, un peu taquin. Entre les deux mâles qui montrent les muscles pour défendre son morceau et la valeur ajoutée non désirée, rien de lui est épargné. Mais bizarrement, il est heureux comme ça. OT3.


Bonjour encore !

Oui, Potentialité Y sera en retard (je sais), mais si je poste ceci ce n'est pas parce que j'écris des trucs à côtés quand je devrais me consacrer à mon œuvre principale (enfin, un peu quand même), mais parce qu'il était tout prêt et tout chaud.

C'est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Threesome" (j'avoue, c'est moi qui l'ai donné). Si vous désirez des informations sur cet _event_, je vous invite à m'envoyer un MP !

**Warnings : **Ben, du threesome, Tyki/Allen/Wisely. Un peu de Adam/Neah et Adam/Allen pas trop consentit (plus ou moins).

Psst : Comme je savais comment y intégrer à la trame temporelle du manga, ça se déroule après. Comment on en est arrivé là, pfiout, mystère. J'use de la méthode magique du "ce n'est pas dit".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**S'ADONNER AUX VICES  
**

**(Mais moins qu'on ne le croit)**

.

Il ne savait pas comment exactement il en était parvenu là.

Ç'avait du commencer le jour où Apocryphos et le Comte Millénaire les avaient attaqué conjointement, sûrement. Quand, autrement ? Il aurait bien brandi cette certitude avec bravade, mais hélas son esprit trouvait de lui-même mille réponses à cette question des plus compromettante.

La première fois où il avait croisé Joyd, et où il s'était dit _ouh, il est mal sapé_ d'un coup d'œil appréciateur pour son physique avantageux. Ou alors au moment où Tyki avait voulu lui faire la conversation avant de lui laisser le cœur à demi bouffé, littéralement. Peut-être dans l'Arche, quand il avait assimilé le « type miséreux sexy en diable » et « le Noah flippant tiré à quatre épingles _»_. Peut-être dans l'Arche, quand il avait voulu porter secours au même Noah, blessé, allant de ce fait contre la vision réductrice et intransigeante de l'Ordre. Peut-être dans l'Arche, quand il avait pu observer la rage et le désespoir tristement chaotique et humain de Road. Ou bien lorsque il avait retrouvé le Plaisir, les cheveux longs et dans une tenue presque indécente – qu'il s'était dit _je ne suis plus à un péché près, je peux bien mater un peu_.

Certainement pas la rencontre avec Wisely. Le Noah lui avait paru insignifiant, un nouveau des leurs sans caractéristiques particulières, vaguement plus excentrique que les autres (quoi que). Il n'avait pas eu de démêlés particuliers avec lui, son pouvoir déclenchant simplement une petite alarme de « attention, potentiellement pas bon du tout » aussi, à l'exception de son air supérieur exaspérant, il n'avait pas vraiment attiré l'attention sur lui.

C'était peut-être juste le destin qui les avait poussé les uns vers les autres. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il actuellement lové contre Joyd, les bras de Wisely enroulés autour de lui et son visage écrasé contre son dos ?

Une nouvelle fois, il y avait plusieurs réponses. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de choisir entre eux deux. Parce que Tyki lui avait promis passion ardente, adrénaline, émerveillement. Parce que Wisely lui avait promis compréhension, tendresse et douceur quotidienne. Parce que, parce que. Parce que : il se sentait mieux entre les bras de la Sagesse qu'avec qui que ce soit. Parce que : le Plaisir lui avait plu dès leur premier regard échangé dans l'atmosphère enfumée, rendue lourde par la clope, du train qui les ramenaient avec Lavi (et Krory) à la maison. Parce que, aussi, « la maison », c'était désormais le Manoir, ses frères Noah et Tryshia. Également parce que s'il avait tout d'abord décidé de se contenter du blond, la moindre tension le faisait finir entre les draps du brun.

Le problème s'était résolu de lui-même lorsque son incapacité à les départager réellement avait rendus entre eux l'ambiance électrique. Joyd avait fini par plaquer son homologue de la Sagesse contre un mur et, au lieu de le frapper comme il en avait visiblement l'intention, l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. La réplique de Wisely avait provoqué chez l'exorciste un rire nerveux, l'autre albinos répondant au baiser tranquillement avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, de s'essuyer la bouche et de déclarer, imperturbable : « Ce n'est pas en raison de ton attribution que toute situation doit finir dans un lit. ».

Lui n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de leur assener à l'un comme à l'autre une bonne taloche, avant de leur hurler au visage que ce n'était pas la peine de jouer les mâles en rut défendant leur bout de gras s'ils achevaient leur parade d'intimidation en se sautant dessus. Il avait ajouté, d'un ton toujours aussi peu aimable, qu'il leur suffisaient de le dire – qu'ils préféraient se réunir en trois au lieu de se diviser en deux – que lui n'attendait guère que ça. Tyki en était resté bouche-bée, apparemment saisit devant son ouverture d'esprit ou bien, plus sûrement, par le fait que le maudit ait sérieusement envisagé de former un couple à trois avant même que l'idée ne lui vienne à lui. Wisely, lui, avait eu un petit sourire en coin qu'ils avaient partagé en toute complicité.

Plus tard, quand ils en avaient reparlé, il s'était avéré d'après eux qu'ils n'auraient pas développé une telle relation l'un envers l'autre si Allen ne les y avaient pas poussé, mais qu'ils auraient certainement fini par se sauter dessus ; Tyki lui assurant que Wisely lui avait tout de suite plu (et que seul son caractère abominable avait agit pour le repousser), Wisely affirmant « J'ai toujours été naturellement attiré par Neah, et plus encore par Tyki » avant d'ajouter dans un murmure à son attention « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose avec les cicatrices... »

Passion-fusion et tendresse-partage.

C'était parfait, vraiment. Il exsudait tant le bonheur que même Mightra avait élevé la voix pour lui demander d'aller étaler sa joie si sucrée qu'elle en était écœurante ailleurs. Il avait cru halluciner à ce moment-là, étant donné que c'était bien la première fois que celui-ci lui adressait la parole. Même lorsqu'il avait rejoint le Manoir Noah, il avait pas décroché un mot.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas si rose. Il y avait les soirs où il se sentait perdre pied, et qu'il se réveillait au matin contre la poitrine du Prince. En général, il fallait le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits pour avoir également l'apparence physique qu'il se traînait d'habitude. La première fois, (il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille) il s'était éveillé littéralement dans les bras d'Adam, et avait poussé un hurlement perçant en comprenant où il était, se téléportant – métaphoriquement, bien entendu – du lit à l'appui confortable du mur, fixant avec horreur son aîné, pensant en boucle _bordel non c'est pas vrai je refuse que non pas ça Neah sérieux je te hais non je ne pas question_.

La moitié du Manoir avait débarqué ensuite, et il avait pu constaté, au vu de sa situation que : 1. Il était nu ; 2. Il avait visiblement vraiment passé la nuit avec le Prince, et probablement pas à jouer aux cartes ; 3. Il n'avait pas sa tête habituelle mais Road le contemplait comme s'il était un fantôme ; 4. Son Noah refusait de répondre !

Il avait fini par relativiser, et par s'en désintéresser. Après tout, ça ne lui faisait aucun mal (quelque chose de pratique à leurs ébats, d'ailleurs, le fait de ne jamais avoir de courbature ou de douleurs. Nulle part.), ça faisait plaisir à son oncle (ça le rendait extatique, en fait, et **extrêmement** complaisant), et il ne se souvenait ni ne vivait rien. Si Joyd serrait toujours les mâchoires à cette idée, que Wisely s'assombrissait perceptiblement, lui comprenait désormais, et même acceptait.

Les fois suivantes avaient été plus calmes, lui se réveillant plus tranquillement, fronçait le nez le temps de se concentrer assez pour récupérer son corps premier, et se levait en souhaitant le bonjour à Adam de la part de son oncle. La seconde fois que Neah lui avait fait ce coup-là, l'aîné de la fratrie appréhendait apparemment le lendemain, et il l'avait soufflé de son attitude nonchalante, s'habillant sans faire d'histoire, reprenant son apparence habituelle, et filant sur un « à tout à l'heure – à table ! ».

Le plus souvent, il rejoignait ses deux compagnons dans la chambre de Tyki, enfin leur chambre, et se glissait dans les draps pour les cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent – à son grand étonnement, au début, si Joyd sortait assez facilement du lit, ce n'était pas le cas de la Sagesse qui aimait tout particulièrement y traîner. Il regardait donc le Plaisir s'apprêter et sortir pour aller manger, tout en secouant l'albinos à trois yeux, et l'entraînait ensuite dans la douche avec lui. En trente minutes, ils rejoignaient à leur tour la table du petit déjeuner.

C'était dingue, quelque part, comme il s'était fait rapidement à cette vie, et comme ce genre de petite scène affreusement domestique était devenu naturelle. Mais, quelque part, il avait peut-être trouvé ici ce qu'il cherchait : un chez-lui, une famille à chérir qui le protégeait et l'aimait, quelqu'un dans les bras de qui il se sente bien.

Et s'il devait bien avouer que l'étreinte d'Adam était terriblement confortable, rien ne valait à ses yeux celles des deux loustics qui lui servaient d'amants. Le tourbillon irrépressiblement entraînant qu'était Tyki, et la boule de compréhension tendre et complice autour de Wisely.


End file.
